


Further Remedies

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: A sort of sequel to the glasses story: Boris seeks to ease some of Valery's troubles.  Uses a snippet I wrote for someone on Tumblr.





	Further Remedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/gifts).

Boris stopped at Valery's door, hesitating before knocking. Was that...? The sound of retching came faintly to Boris' ears. His Valera was sick? Barging through the door, he found Valery kneeling by the toilet.

"Valera! Is it...the radiation?"

Valery shook his head blearily. "No, Boris. I've always had an irritable stomach. This happens from time to time."

Boris sat back, stunned. Why did his Valera have to suffer so much? Bad headaches? A delicate stomach? The man deserved a break for once, damnit! "Valery, come, let me help you to bed. Maybe a hot water bottle will help?"

Valery acquiesced, letting Boris fuss over him. Somehow Boris' attentions always helped him feel better.

After that day, Boris determined to see what he could do for Valery's ailments. He couldn't stop him from dying from radiation anymore than he could do that for himself, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Valery suffer in other ways.

So he did some clandestine research, learning about Valery's stomach issues. He went to Pikalov with new requests for certain foods that would be less likely to irritate Valery's stomach. He also had his own doctor send medications that would help some too. When Valery feebly protested, Boris glared at him until he took the medicine. After a few days, Valery had less issues and took the medicine without Boris having to bully him.

But those headaches? What to do? On one of their trips to Moscow for their periodic meetings, Boris made an appointment with Valery's optometrist, despite his protestations. He had the doctor examine Valery's eyes and make sure his prescription was up-to-date. (While he was at it, he had the doctor make two extra pairs of glasses for Valery, just to be safe.) But Valery's eyes hadn't changed, and the doctor had no explanation for his headaches.

So, what else to do? Ah! Boris had back problems that recurred from time to time, and had once gone to a masseuse on the recommendation of a friend. He had felt much better after a session, so maybe that would work? But when he suggested this to him, Valery turned beet red and refused to go. Boris tried to intimidate him into going, but Valery dug in his heels. It was no use. Even if he dragged Valery there, kicking and screaming, Valery would be so uptight it would be useless.

Then Boris got an idea. With one last day in Moscow, he made himself an appointment with the masseuse. When Valery regarded him suspiciously, he said, "What? Just because you don't want to go, doesn't mean I'm not going to!"

But Boris wasn't going for a massage that day. He paid the masseuse a generous sum to show him some techniques, also talking to her about what could cause someone to have frequent headaches. Then, he returned to the hotel and they left for Chernobyl.

Boris didn't have to wait long to practice his new skills. The next evening he walked into Valery's room and saw him in a familiar position: glasses off, head down, fingers clutching his hurting head.

"Valera! Enough already! Come with me!". Taking Valery's arm, who stumbled along confusedly, Boris led him into the bedroom. "Shirt off!" Boris ordered, but Valery just stared.

"Fine!". Boris began undoing Valery's suspenders himself.

"Just how tight do you wear these things, Valera?" and he adjusted them to a more reasonable length. Next, the tie. Valery simply stood there, in shock. Then it was a simple matter to unbutton Valery's shirt and remove it.

Hmm... "Pants, too! And shoes and socks!". When Valery was stripped down to his boxers, Boris directed him to lie on the bed, face down. Valery complied, but when Boris sat beside him, he found Valery trembling all over.

"It's okay, Valera! I would never hurt you!" Valery relaxed some but was still tense all over.

Then Boris began to massage Valery's back, who suddenly stiffened at the touch of Boris' hands. "Hush, Valera! Let me help you!"

As Boris worked his way up Valery's spine, he finally felt him relaxing. Boris' strong hands moved up to his shoulders and neck, rubbing at every tight spot he could find. Valery shuddered with pleasure as Boris' fingers massaged his scalp, his headache disappearing under Boris' loving touch.

"Borja!"

Boris chuckled, continuing to let his hands travel over Valery's body, searching out every bit of tension. A sudden noise from Valery made him stop. Bending his head down near Valery's, he listened. Valery was snoring away. Covering him with the quilt, Boris crept silently out of the room, dousing the lights as he went.


End file.
